Hips Sway And Lips Lie
by Shutupsammie
Summary: Hailie and Kaila just wanted to meet the band, but when Kaila falls for one of the guys will her and Hailie's friendship be ruined? ALL TIME LOW FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
New Story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any bands/brands I use in this story x3**

**Warped Tour '10.**

"HAILIE JEAN THERESA MICHELLE SANTORE! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED WERE GOING TO MISS WARPED!" screamed my best friend since third grade; Kaila Ruth Gomez; She's a blonde and incredibly gorgeous with the bluest eyes ever! "IM GOING!" I yelled back while jumping out of bed to go get my outfit I had already picked out the night before; a navy blue Bamboozle '09 hoodie and hot pink skinny jeans.(I know, I love my color coordination too.) "Makeup?" Kaila yelled. "Pink for you and a Smokey eye for me" I shouted back while trying to pull my skinny jeans up. "Alright, you done?" she asked in a normal tone. "Yep." I answered as I brushed my usually straight hair out. "Toast is done!" Kaila shouted as she ran to the kitchen. "KAILA its 5A.M!" I screamed. "WE HAVE 20 MINUETS!" she yelled back.

**30 min later  
**"Were going to warped tour were going to warped tour lalala" Kaila sung as I pulled into the closest parking I could find by the place were Warped was held. "Were actually here!" I said in disbelief. "C'mon Hales! I want to meet Alex Gaskarth!" Kaila whined "And I want to meet Rian Dawson. So lets go!" I said with I giant grin. We ran to the venues before the show so we could buy some Merch and guess who we saw there? None other then Vinny Freaking Vegas! "What will you girls like?" he asked in his adorable New York accent when we got to the Merch tent. "Your number!" Kaila blurted out before I could actually get to buy a band tee. "KAILA!" I shouted as I registered what she just said, while Vinny just stood there laughing. "Nah, its cool" Vinny said as he pulled out a sharpie and wrote his number on her hand. "Thanks Vinny! I'll text you later!" she said as we walked away from the tent. "How the hell did you do that." I asked her once we were out of hearing distance from Vinny's tent. "Sometimes it's good to be a fan girl." She stated laughing as we made our way to the stage. I'll never get how her brain works.  
**~ ! ~  
After The show.  
**"C'mon Kaila we're not going to meet Alex Gaskarth! They're already on their bus!" I told her after 15 min of waiting for All Time Low to come out from backstage, only their was more then one door. As we were walking down to our car, Kaila pointed out Vinny trying to balance three boxes. Us being the good people we are; we offered to help. "Vinny what is in these boxes! Bricks?" Kaila complained while we were following him with the boxes. "Nope, band Tee's. Which is a billion times more annoying." He stated matter-of-factly. "What fun." I said sarcastically. "I know, but the pay is amazing, and working with the guys isn't all that bad either." He said smiling. "So Vinny, were do you want these boxes?" Kaila asked. "Tour bus." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You mean All Time Low's tour bus…" Kaila asked trailing off with a huge grin. "Yup" he said popping the 'P'.

**A/N:**

**CLIFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Review! okay? xoxoxoxoxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own All Time Low**

Kaila POV:  
"So Vinny, were do you want these boxes?" I asked. "Tour bus." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You mean All Time Low's tour bus…" I asked trailing off with a huge grin. "Yup" he said popping the 'P'.  
Once I was sure he couldn't see me I did a mini happy dance. "Alrighty were here" Vinny said with a smile as he opened the door to the tour bus. "I'm here" Vinny yelled into the bus. As if on cue Alex(with a toothbrush in his mouth), Jack(With a Redbull in his hand), and Zack and Rian with empty hands came into the front of the bus with questioning looks as they saw Hailie and I carrying boxes labeled 'Merch'. Vinny just shrugged it off. "Who are the chicks?" Alex asked, toothbrush still in his mouth so it sounded more like "Foo Are the Hicks". So before Hailie or Vinny could say a single word I said "I'm Kaila and that's Hailie" Jack was looking at Hailie with a look that said he wanted to be with her, which made me extremely happy. Hailie deserved a boyfriend that would treat her right. "I got to go rinse my mouth" Alex said with a mouth full of toothpaste and spit. "Mkay. I think Kaila and I should get going though…it's getting late." Hailie said tentatively. "BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Jack shouted. "Don't go getting psycho on us Jack, and I know we just got here but we have to get home soon and you guys have to get to your next Venue." She said matter-of-factly. "Then give me your number because we need to talk about your reluctance to hang out with all time low" Jack declared. "I am not reluctant to hang out with all time low! I freaking love you guys!" she said with a giggle as she gave Jack her number. "I WANNA SING!" Alex yelled out of nowhere making me jump.

Hailie POV:  
"I WANNA SING!" Alex screamed causing Kaila to jump which made me and Jack laugh. "When DON'T you want to sing Alex." Jack said sarcastically. "I bet Hailie wants to sing!" Kaila shouted. "You'd loose that bet Kaila-Kay." I answered her causing the guys to laugh. "C'mon hales! I read your song book and the new acoustic one is amazing!" she said pleadingly. "You play guitar?" Jack asked in Disbelief. "Yes I do" I said with my slight southern accent leaking in. "Well someone get the girl a guitar!" he said eagerly. "I never agreed to anything!" I said defensively. "Please!" Kaila yelled with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh. Fine. Pass me an acoustic." I said in a defeated tone. Once the guitar was placed in my hands I started strumming it. After a few seconds I started singing.

_I feel like I've been watching  
The stars and Earth collide  
The past, it haunts me  
Yeah it kills me every single time  
And now my mind is racing  
My heart pounds in my chest  
I know I have to let you go  
Cause I just can't forget_

_I'm so in love but I found your lies  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Tell me love, that it's all alright  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Come wake me up_

_I'm so in love but I found your lies  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Tell me love, that it's all alright  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Come wake me up_

_I'm so in love but I found your lies  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Tell me love, that it's all alright  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Come wake me up_

_I'm so in love but I found your lies  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Tell me love, that it's all alright  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Come wake me up_

_I'm so in love but I found your lies  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Tell me love, that it's all alright  
Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight  
Come wake me up__  
_  
_I wish I never knew what  
I somehow figured out  
Lie and tell me you don't know  
What I'm talking about  
How do I recover  
From these pictures in my head?  
You were the love of my life  
I sure hope she was worth it…  
_  
I got dropped Jaws and whoa's. "Was it that bad?" I asked honestly. "Hailie you were amazing!" Kaila squealed. "Agreed." Vinny said leaning on a wall. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. "You have no idea." Jack said smiling. He. Is. Gorgeous! "Thanks" I said blushing a deep cherry red. "Hailey-Hay is blushing!" Kaila shouted so whoever didn't see me blush. Did. which only made me blush more. "JACK AND HAILIE LIKE EACHOTHER!" Alex yelled. "Shut Up Man Whore." Jack said with a blush. So he likes me…HOW FREAKING AWESOME IS THAT! "I'm very hurt " he said in a mocking tone. "Now that I embarrassed my self by singing I think I should be allowed to say it's already midnight and I need my sleep." I said with a yawn. "Fine. But only because you sang for us." Jack said with a pout…

**A/N:  
All song rights go to Ke$ha. **** heehee REVIEW!**

**Iloveyoualldearly.**

**Xoxox Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New Update. I think I love writing this story more then the others; not that I don't LOVE the others as well but it just doesn't 'Flow' well when I'm typing; as much as this one(;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. :P  
**

Hailie POV:  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered without looking at the screen, when the voice on the other line spoke I nearly shitted my pants; until I remembered last night "Hailie, are you listening?" Jack questioned. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked 100 percent aware of what I was saying now. "I was saying our next venue is still in Chicago so I was wondering if you and Kaila wanted to come." He asked in a shy voice, which for Jack was unusual. "Of course we would Barakitty!" I half-squealed. "Okay! Good!" he said with the happy coming back into his voice. "So; I'll call you once we're done getting ready" I said happily. "I mean unless theirs anything else you wanted to talk about." I added quickly. "Well there is one thing…" he said slowly. "Yeah?" I said holding back a grin. "Wannagooutwithme?" he asked all in one breath. "YES!" I shouted. "Alright, well, I'll call you later. Bye Hales." He said with a "Man-giggle" as Kaila puts it. "Kay. Bye Jackary!" I said with a giant grin as we hung up. Perfect way to start my day. "KAILA!" I screamed not really caring if she was busy; she needed to hear my good news. "What could you possibly want Hailie; my toenails are wet!" She yelled back. "Were going to another concert tonight to meet up with All Time Low" I shouted and waited all of two seconds to see her at my door frame. "Really?" she asked with a hopeful expression. "Yep; Jack just called me, and guess what else!" I said with a smile. "What?" she asked. "IM GOING ON A DATE WITH JACK BARAKAT!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and did a happy dance. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" she said and happy danced with me.

**A/N: Short chapter but the next chapter will be Jack and Hailie's date and some AMAZING drama between Alex and…Someone(; review who you think it'll be! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
New Chapter peace love and pixie dust!**

Hailie POV:

About an hour later I was dressed in a short pink mini-dress and black heels. I traded in my usual non-colored contacts for a pair of glasses. On my way down stairs I grabbed a bracelet and my purse.

"Kaila-Kay you ready?" I called from downstairs.

"Hold on one sec." She yelled back. I waited a few seconds and she soon descended the stairs in Jean shorts, a black glamour kills flying pig t-shirt, black heels, a JAGK sweater, and a Glamour Kills dog tag.

"Wow. GK much?" I said with a giggle.

"Oh shut up." She said with a smirk. I grabbed my keys and locked the door on the way out.

~!~

"I'm back bitches!" I yelled as we (we being me and Kaila.) got on the bus.

"Hey guys!" Alex screamed back as he came out to give us hugs.

"What's up?" Kaila asked jumping on Vinny's back. And since he wasn't really expecting it he dropped her on the couch in the front lounge. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted out as she bounced off the couch and onto the floor, making everyone burst out in hysterics, as well as Kaila.

"That's what you get for jumping on me Blondie." Vinny said and almost instantly Kaila started tickling him, it's the equivalent to kicking someone's ass, only no one gets hurt.

"Kaila let me see your phone really quick!" Alex said once everyone was calmly sitting on the couch.

"Uhh, okay?" she said and tossed her Iphone over to Alex. I was sitting on one couch next to Alex and Kaila was on the one directly across from us with Vinny and Zack.

"Dude. Jack takes more time then Alex does on his hair when he gets ready for dates." Rian said unknowing me and Kaila were already here. He saw us and gave an awkward laugh and Zack Face-palmed him.

"Smooth." Zack said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooh! I want a Smoothie!" Kaila yelled and jumped up from her spot next to Vinny.

"She has issues…" Alex said with a slight chuckle.

"We know." Kaila and I said in unison.

"Kaila also speaks in third person occasionally, but Kaila thinks you are too innocent for that." She said with a smirk.

"Since when did we use the word innocent in a sentence that has anything to so with Alex." Jack said as he came to the front lounge, looking FINEEE. Kaila gave me a look, not just a look, but THE look.

"NO!" I shouted at her making everyone look at us.

"PLEASE!" She said with puppy eyes.

"This really isn't the time…" I said fairly close to caving.

"Pretty please with a pickle on top?" She said with a childish voice.

"Ugh. Whatever." I said giving in.

"Hey Jack, are you a parking ticket? Coz' you're looking FIINNEE." She said in a George Lopez accent. I face-palmed and hid my face in my hands.

"I could be, but then I'd be paper, which is a former tree, which looks like a giant dick…so yeah, maybe I am." He said with a wink. I just laughed and shook my head; these guys are almost as crazy as us, ALMOST.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Vinny asked me. So I laughed at him…

"Vin, I've known Kaila since third grade. I can tell when she's going to get her period before she can. I can tell when she's going to tell a blond joke-" I said before I was interrupted by Jack "did you just say a Blond joke, Kaila is blond…?" I laughed.

"Yeah well…She's weird." I said and she just shook her head.

"Well if I'm not mistaken Mr. and Mrs. Barakitty have a date!" Kaila exclaimed after 10minuets of a comfortable silence. Jack and I both blushed almost instantly, what is this? Middle school!

"Says the girl wearing a JAGK sweater?" I shot back.

She flipped me off and said "Have fun bitch! I'll miss you" and then surveyed the room a bit "Oh wait! No I won't. I have these guys to keep me company!" she said with an evil look in her eye that made me pull Jack outside.

~!~

"Jack, thank you, a lot, for this really incredible night." I said as we were walking hand-in-hand around an empty parking lot about a block away from the restaurant we went to, which by the way was amazing! I could be falling really hard for this guy.

"Anything for my girl." He said with a smile. Oh yeah, did I mention I agreed to be his girlfriend? Well I did. (Insert the biggest smile emoticon you've ever seen…) I blushed and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Jack." I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked concerned.

"Kiss me." I said smiling.

"No problem there." He said with a chuckle. I felt his lips connect to mine and I felt sparks. SPARKS! From the girl who up until 5 minuets ago didn't believe in love! Wow!

"Better?" he asked when my little firework show ended.

"Much, but I mean one more couldn't' hurt, could it?" I asked with a big cheesy grin. He kissed me again but deeper this time. More passionate, more feeling. It was defiantly better then the first one.

"We should start heading back…" he said staring at the moon. It was a gorgeous night.

"Alright…" I said and we started back to the van we 'borrowed' from Vinny and Matt. Once we got to the van and turned on the engine the clock read 2:43 AM.

"Holy shit!" I semi-shouted when I saw the clock.

"What?" Jack asked looking for something wrong.

"The Time! Kaila is going to kill me. Not in a nice way either." I said partially to myself.

"It's fine, you're staying on our bus tonight." He said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Me and Kaila had some little arrangements last night." He explained

"Cool, now I have an excuse to kill her!" I said and did a happy a dance. Yeah, I'm weird girl. I thought we established this? Jack chuckled and held my hand with one hand as we drove back to the venue.

~!~

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever! But (January19)**

**was my birthday BITCHES! x3 love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaila-kai were back." I said into the bus when me and Jack walked in hand-in-hand.

"Cool. Uh wait a second!" She said and got a duffle bag and handed it to me. I gave her a questioning look. "You're not going to sleep in that dress. I paid fifty dollars for it." She said with a stubborn look.

"Thanks for telling me we were staying" I said as I took off my heels and she started running. I threw my shoes down and started chasing after her. Once I caught up to her I had her cornered between two buses. Me being the dork I am I didn't realize it was between The Ready Set and 3oh!3's buses'. Before I knew it Alex, Jack, Jordan(TRS), and Sean(303) were behind us. I turned around and gave an awkward smile before I walked over to Jack and Alex with Kaila. Did I mention they were laughing at us? Well yeah. They were.

"Well that was interesting." Kaila said as she walked to Alex who slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd say so. Why were you chasing each other at three in the morning?" Jordan asked.

"I blame Kaila." I said with a smile in her direction.

"I blame Brian Dales." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That would be even funnier if he was on this tour." Sean said with a smirk. Earning a lot of laughter from everyone.

"So anyway. This is Kaila and Hailie." Alex said motioning to us as he said our names.

"Well then, I'm Jordan and its very nice to meet you." He said kissing my hand causing me to blush.

"Watch it Witzigrueter. She's mine." Jack said with a smile as he kissed my hair. Which only made me blush harder.

"Well you're a lucky man. She's pretty." He said flashing me a wink.

"Oh, I know." Jack replied pulling me close.

"You guys know how cold it is and I left my heels on the bus when I came chasing after Kaila." I said with a pout.

"Well let's go back to the bus." Alex said as he turned around.

"Sorry for waking you guys up." Kaila called over her shoulder as she walked back to the bus with Alex.

"C'mon Jackery. Let's go." I said as he stopped me. Jordan and Sean were already on their buses.

"Let me carry you. You don't have shoes on." He said looking me in the eyes. God he's adorable.

"Oh...kay?" I said with an uncertain look. He picked me up and carried me Bridal style. Once we got to the bus Alex and Kaila were playing Call Of Duty. Kaila was winning. Me and Jack snuck passed them and walked to the back lounge to hang out with Rian and Zack.

"Zackypoo!" I said as I jumped on his back.

"Well hi to you too Hailie." He said with a chuckle.

"Whatcha doing?" I questioned while hopping onto his lap.

"Talking to you?" He said with a curios expression.

"Wrong answer!" I yelled as I switched to sitting on Rian's lap. "So Ri-Ri whatcha doing?" I said in a childish voice.

"Texting Cassadee." He said with his signature Rian grin. You know; that one where he kinda tilts his head on an angle? Yeah. That one.

"You guys are so cute!" I shouted out and hugged him.

"I know." He said and he did that 'trying too hard to be cool' collar pop.

"I love you too whore" I said with a smile as I got up to go sit with Jack. I feel like I'm playing musical laps. I sat on the couch next to Jack and he kissed my hair. I could get used to this by the Veronicas started playing and after three seconds I realized it was my cellphone. I looked at the caller I.D. And who better to call then Kaila's mom.

"Kaila-Kai! Its you're momma!" I yelled and I herd the giggling that was comming from the front lounge stop.

"You're kidding; right?" She said with a confused look as she came to the back lounge with Alex at her hip.

"No. I'm serious. Its you're mom!" I said and threw the phone at her.

"But I told her we were staying with friends. She dosnt need to check on us. I'm not three years old." She said as she pressed the red cell phone on the right side of the screen.

"She's probablly just worried." I told her sincerally.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the front lounge.

I laid my head back on Jack's chest and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N;**

**I haven't updated in forever and this is my FIRST update on my phone! Wooopp woooop for Blackberries![: heeeheeeee anyway. Hope you guys liked thiiis!**

**Xoxo,**

**Samantha Vegas**

**Aka**

**EsaLolitaXD**


End file.
